Writing on the Bench
by SunshineandFlamingoes
Summary: Alex decides to engrave a simple message on a bench, not thinking that someone would even reply. The next day, he see a reply. They both did not know who , but everday they wrote on that bench, not knowing who they're talking to.
1. 2 years later

Title: Writings on the bench

Disclaimer: Like in all my other stories, I don't own anything here that was already owned by someone except me.

Pairings: Alex and...someone.

There was a light drizzle as he walked across the front of Seattle Grace. He decided to rest for awhile after a long day of surgeries. He sat on a bench.

He sat there for a pretty long time, thinking about his life so far. He suddenly noticed a fork on top of the bin beside him. Out of nothing, he just picked it up. He suddenly thought of a crazy idea. Using the fork, he engraved a message on the bench.

"_How's life?"_

Nobody would reply to it anyway, or so he thought. He smoothed it out before standing up to join his friends at Joe's.

He went inside and sat on his usual chair, ordered his usual drink, and did his usual thing. He gazed around. About 3 chairs away there was Derek, ordering his drink. He waved at him, he waved back. He's engaged now, to Meredith of course.

At the dart board there was George and nearby was Callie. They looked happy. Callie got pregnant about 5 months ago, after 2 years of trying to have one.

He gazed around some more. There was Lexie and Sky, her boyfriend, playing on the newly-bought billiard table. There were the nurses doing their usual gossip.

He looked over to the side. There was Izzie, Meredith, and Cristina, planning the wedding.

Yup, another wedding. This time in City Hall. The bride? Cristina.

Who would have thought she'd ever gonna get married again. Well, a year ago, there came the second coming of Preston Burke. No, Burke never came back. This guy was different. His name was Michael Donahue or Mike as he was better known. He was better and he respected Cristina's decisions. If you see them together, you'd actually think they're siblings because of all the similarities.

Izzie was okay, although she was staying away from relationships for awhile. Rarely, she'd have these one-night stands which never get brought to life again. Although there are times they notice her looking rather sad.

Meredith was in a great mood. Being the fiancée of a hot neurosurgeon, having a great job, not to mention great friends, who wouldn't be? It was all she ever wanted.

Oh, that's rare. Chief's in the bar today. Yes, after 2 years he's still Chief of surgery. Talk about dedication.

Bailey's here too. Just chatting it up with Joe. By now she has probably realized why Chief made Callie Chief Resident. She seems happy anyways so there seems to be nothing wrong.

It's been 2 years since Ava left. 2 years of being a surgeon. 2 years of nothing but surgeries. Since Ava left he felt detached. Since Ava left, he was lonely. Since Ava left, life sucked.

But then he thought about it. If he left Seattle, if he left life, what about those he will leave behind?

_Flashback_

_He stared at the bottles. There's a war in him. He couldn't bring himself to. But he did. _

_He's gonna end it all tonight. One by one all those pills are going to kill him. Each sad, fucked up part of him will die one by one. He started to open the bottles. He doesn't realize that tears are flowing from his eyes. He held the open bottle in his hands. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a picture. Bottle in hand, he picked it up. It was of him, Izzie, Meredith, Cristina, George, Callie, Bailey, Chief, Derek, Lexie, Sky, and Mike. It was on the Halloween party at SGH._

_Something suddenly struck him. He realized._

'_What about them? All those people I care for? What would they be without me?'_

_And he felt guilty for even thinking about killing himself in the first place. He put down the picture. Threw the bottle and broke down. He sat there in the darkness crying._

_The door opened and arms suddenly enveloped him. It was Izzie._

"_Alex? Alex what's wrong? Alex talk to me..." she said in a near whisper as he leaned on her chest._

_Flashback ends_

He stood up and joined his friends in another tequila pity party. Although, now it doesn't even look so pitiful like it was 2 years ago.

**To be continued...**

I hope you liked the first chapter guys! I'll be updating my other story, "Costume Party", pretty soon. I love ya' all! –RockAnatomy


	2. The day after

Title: Writings on the Bench Chap. 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Note: Ok fine, the idea for this story actually came from a movie and I thought "Hey, what if this happened in GA?" So here it is. Enjoy!

He woke up to the sound of "Dancing Queen" downstairs. He slowly rolled out of bed and put on his shirt.

"What's with all the noise?" Alex screamed from upstairs.

"Sorry!" Izzie screamed from downstairs. The volume lowered down and Alex went downstairs.

"Since when did you start listening to the 70's?" Alex said as he opened the fridge.

"It's not exactly the 70's Alex. It's Broadway and West End." Izzie said as she changed track.

"Dancing Queen? Since when did ABBA become theater stars?"

"They used their songs in a musical. I've picked these up from the record bar downtown. These are pretty good." She said as Alex looked at the CDs. "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" suddenly played.

"Izzie! Anything but that!" Alex said as Meredith came downstairs.

"I like that song." Meredith quipped.

"See Alex? Majority wins." And Izzie sticked out a tongue.

Later...

"Can you please stop singing that song?" Alex said as he attempted to cover his ears.

"She's been singing that song since this morning. Izzie can you sing something else?" Meredith said.

"Why? I thought you like that song?" Izzie said as she walked through the doors of SGH.

"I do, and I'm getting sick of it"

Cristina, noticeably perky today although not singing anything stupid, approached them.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Cristina said with a smile.

"Izzie wants to be a theater actress." Alex fooled. Izzie smiled as she sang "Can you feel the love tonight?"

A voice from behind caught their attention.

"Hey! Why are y'all standing there? Rounds everyone!" and for a second they felt like interns again. They turned around. There was Dr.Bailey with a pretty wide smile.

"Just fooling ya'." She said.

'Why so happy today Miranda?" Derek said as he suddenly appeared beside Meredith.

"Tuck got a part in his school play! I just found out last night."

"It's nice to know I'm not the only one who got bitten by the theater bug." Izzie said as she finally stopped singing.

'The horrid theater bug..." Alex rolled his eyes.

Even later...

Alex walked the same path as he did everyday. He looked around and spotted the bench. Out of curiosity, he checked if there was a reply.

He looked at it...there was.

"_Almost perfect, I guess. How about you?"_

Alex smiled and sat on the bench. He remembered he had a ballpen which just ran out of ink a while ago. Eagerly, he took it out. He engraved:

"_Wow, you're lucky. Mine's still the same old same. Where do you work? I work at SGH."_

With a smile on his face, he stood up and he thought, _'my life might have just gotten better...'_

**To be continued...**

I guess my story took a lighter turn since it had a lot of drama on the first part. Alex lightened up at this chapter and I added a touch of humor on it (I always end up adding humor to my dramas...that's weird.) Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I hope you review. I love ya' all! -RockAnatomy


	3. A long message

Title: Writings on the bench chap. 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

**A/N: I see most of you've been guessing who Alex's "mystery girl" is. So that you won't have such a hard time guessing your minds off, I've narrowed the options down to 3.**

**A) Addison**

**B) Cristina**

**C) Izzie**

**There, now enjoy the rest of the story******

"God, this is the most boring day EVER!" Izzie whined as she crashed on the bed at the on-call room.

"Tell me about it. No cool surgeries, no big trauma in the pit, no freaky cases in the clinic. All thanks to the Super Bowl." Alex complained.

"It's the Super Bowl today right? Is that why everybody's at home? Since it's the Super Bowl?" George said as he entered the room. Someone's beeper went off, everyone checked theirs.

"It's mine. See ya" Izzie said and left.

"So, how's the soon to be daddy?" Alex asked George.

"Callie keeps on asking for Joe's Buffalo wings every second. And she's craving some cake too."

"What an appetite. Oh well, good luck champ." Alex poked George's side.

"Could you get out of the room for awhile?" Cristina suddenly burst in.

"Okay..." and Cristina and Mike went in. Outside, George and Alex decided to listen in on the conversation.

As they pressed their ears closer to the door, Meredith appeared.

"You hear anything? What happened? What did they say?" she asked.

"I don't know. Something about space or something." George said.

"They sound so serious."

"Oh snap she's breaking up with him." Meredith said.

"How could you be so sure?" Alex asked.

"I knew she would do it-" but Meredith was cut off when Mike and Cristina went out. Mike left in a huff leaving Cristina in near tears.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Cristina didn't answer and just went to updating charts.

"Cristina?"

"Look, I told him I needed space since he's already hovering. I know you find him kind and all but I've had enough. Are you happy now? I have to check on a patient." And she left in a hurry.

Later...

Alex decided to take a break from the hospital and walk on his usual path. He needed some fresh air and wanted to see if there was a message on the bench. He kept on walking with his hands in his pockets while looking for the bench.

"Ah, there you are" he said as he sat on the said bench. There was a message:

"_When I said that my life was almost perfect, I guess I didn't really mean it. Right now I just need space and you're the only one I could "talk" to without begging for space. Right now, I feel like everything's just not in place and I don't know what to do any more. I hope I don't sadden you or anything and I hope you don't see me as weak since generally I'm not. Yeah, I'm just a surgeon who wants to do everything right and I'm so stubborn."_

Alex got surprised.

"A surgeon?" he wondered. Whoever this could be, he or she is just somewhere in Seattle. Probably from Mercy West or Seattle Presbyterian. Heck, it could even be one of his friends. He thought, "Meredith? Nah, she's happy already. George? Maybe. Cristina? Nope, not the type of person to write on benches. Izzie? Could be. Or maybe one of the attendings? Nah, too busy to even care." He got confused.

"_Hey, sometimes stuff happens. Don't think you're weak since no one can truly say they are weak until...well...that depends. I'm not really great at giving advice. But hey, I understand. Anyway, I'm a surgeon too." _He engraved. He sat for awhile stood up and walked back.

Along the way, he realized that whoever's replying hadn't answered his question yet.

"He...or she...hadn't told me where he...or she..works yet.." but it was too late to turn back since his beeper went off.

**Yeah, probably by now you have realized who the mystery girl is. Review or I'll delete. Love ya' all!**

**-RockAnatomy**


End file.
